


Drunken Nights & Trying Again

by iamfrenchy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, HAPPY BDAY CAL, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, They have drunken sex, awkward dick feelings, birthday fic, little angsty, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night, Michael and Calum wake up next to each other, naked and confused. Things get awkward but it isn't that bad and they try to ignore it but then Calum can't stop thinking about Mikey and he wants more. </p><p>Or the one where they are idiots who actually like each other a whole lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Nights & Trying Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad but I liked the idea, cause who wouldnt want to wake up next to Mikey? If you like this kudos and comment? I love hearing from you guys! There's more on my profile, come check them out!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr - ixamxfrenchy

It was warm, that’s the first thing I noticed when I finally woke up. My head pounded as I tried to open my eyes, flinching at the harsh sunlight that poured through the open window. I groaned, turning around in the bed, stalling as I felt my hand hit something, I turned my head, trying to open my eyes again, catching a flash of bright red hair.

“Mikey?” I groaned out and I heard him huff next to me and I shook my head, well this wouldn’t be the first time waking up next to him.

I closed my eyes again, trying to take inventory of the previous night, smiling when I remembered that it had been in fact my birthday and I had partied like it was 1999. I couldn’t remember much of the previous evening, after the cake and too many shots, there wasn’t much I wanted to remember.

I heard Mikey groan next to me, finally waking up, I heard him hiss at the sunlight and I felt a chuckle escape my lips when he groaned, turning in the bed and I felt him drop onto me. I froze when I felt him, well all of him. I felt him freeze as he too realized that he was stark naked on top of me.

“You’re naked” I groaned out, my eyes finally opening and I turned my gaze to the red hair on my chest and I felt him nod.

“I realized” I breathed a laugh, you know, one of those when you scroll through Tumblr or 9Gag or something and you find something funny but not funny enough to laugh out loud.

“Are you going to move?” I asked and I felt his hand against my stomach, I felt him shift, trying to push himself up but his hand slipped and I felt his callused fingertips brush against my dick and I froze.

“We’re naked” Mikey breathed, he finally lifted his head, his blue eyes finding my own brown ones and I felt my breath hitch in my chest.

“Can you remember what happened last night?” I asked, I was afraid to move around, afraid of what we could have gotten up to last night.

“I remember shots and cake but not much after that” He spoke up, he hadn’t moved off of my chest and I tried to shove away the thought of how much I didn’t mind that my best friend was lying naked on top of me.

“Same, do you think something happened?” I was afraid of what could have happened, we were very touchy feely drunks and we tended to get touchy feely with each other when we wanted to.

“The spunk against the sheets says something” He pointed out and my eyes found the aforementioned sheets, the stains visible and I groaned.

“Hey, let’s just not think about it, my ass doesn’t hurt, does yours?” Mikey spoke up and I shifted, clenching my butt and I wanted to shout out in glee when I found that nothing felt sore or painful.

“Nope, so we got each other off or something, wouldn’t be the first time, let’s just get up and go shower” I finally decided, shifting from underneath Mikey, dropping my feet against the carpet, turning I looked to the red haired boy in my bed and he gave me a shit eating grin.

“At least you got some on your birthday” He shrugged and I laughed, shaking my head at him, picking up one of the pillows and throwing it at his head, his red hair dishevelled and I tried to ignore the fact that I could be the reason for the state of his hair or the hickeys against his neck and chest, when he turned his back to me, I found the marks of fingers running down his back and I blanched at the sight.

“What?” He asked, he had pulled up his underwear that had been laying on the ground, the waistband snapping against his waist and I found myself looking at the stark band tattoos on his arm and when he moved his left arm to his hair, I found my eyes watching the To The Moon tattoo flex and move.

“Nothing, you’re just full of hickeys and scratch marks” I tried to play it off like it was nothing and I watched as he rushed to the mirror against the cupboard, his eyes finding the marks in his neck and on his chest.

“Calum Thomas Hood, you kinky bastard” He laughed and I shook my head at him, gesturing for him to turn around and he looked over his shoulder at the scratch marks.

“Fuck, was I that good or were you that desperate?” He asked and I blushed, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, shaking my head at him, I finally stood up from the bed, going for the bathroom.

“Probably desperate” I jeered and he threw a pillow at me, he turned back around, counting the hickeys I had left, his eyes landing on his legs and he turned his leg, revealing two in his thigh and he looked up at me through the mirror.

“We definitely had a good night if these are anything to go by” He spoke up, poking at them and I blushed, dropping into the bathroom and finally I got to look at myself in the mirror, Mikey hadn’t been less passionate, he too had left hickeys, I had one on my neck and my collarbones were littered with them, between the tattoos they sat proud and purple against my tan skin. I followed them and found two more on my stomach and there was one on my hipbone that looked to be bruising dark blue and purple, it would be there for quite some time.

I tried to ignore how my stomach churned when I poked at them, I tried to ignore how my dick twitched when I thumbed against the one on my hip. I looked away from the mirror and tried to just focus on the shower, the spunk had dried against my stomach last night and I scrubbed at my skin, trying to get the smell of smoke, alcohol and Mikey from my skin.

 

“15” Mikey spoke up when I entered the room, I stopped towel drying my hair and looked up from where he was sitting on my bed, fresh sheets on them and the other sheets laid against the hamper.

“Fifteen what?” I asked and he smirked.

“You left fifteen hickeys on me”

“You left eight on me” I spoke up and he laughed, shaking his head, he slapped my shoulder as he passed me to go take a shower.

I heard the shower go on and I dropped onto the bed, the door opening, revealing a very dishevelled Luke and Ashton and they dropped onto the bed next to me.

“You and Mikey have a good sleepover?” Ash asked and I felt my blush, it started in my neck and I could feel it rush up to my ears and I turned my head to look at Ash, he smiled at me and I frowned.

“What happened last night, we don’t really remember all that much?” I asked, trying to get the timeline right on last night, trying to pinpoint when Mikey and I had started to mess around.

“After the shooters that Harry and Louis bought us, you and Mikey got shitfaced, you were hanging over each other until about one last night when we finally came back here. We left you in the room after you and Mikey refused to leave each other, you kept saying you were going to cry if he left, he wasn’t any better” Ash explained and I sighed, I was glad that we didn’t do anything stupid in public, where people could photograph us and make this a lot worse than it originally had to be.

 

The night of my birthday had stayed at the back of my head for weeks after it happened. I found myself attached to Michael as we moved and spoke, I caught myself watching him as he spoke, I found myself entranced with the way he did everything, how he would play guitar, how he would help Luke with the new solos from the new songs. I found myself growing warm and fuzzy when he would sing and talk to me, his smile could make my day better and I found myself hanging off of every word he said.

But the worst thing was, I wanted to try, I wanted to know what it felt like to have Mikey all to myself. Every time he touched me, my blood boiled and I found myself leaning into his touch, yearning and wishing for more. I grew frustrated with myself, frustrated with him and with us, with the fact that I had developed a crush on my best friend that I had no right in liking.

“What happened on your birthday?” Luke asked one night, we were still buzzing from the show we just finished and I turned my head from him, Mikey and Ash were across the room, Mikey had passed out on the couch, his head in Ash’s lap and I so wanted to shove him away and be the one who got to play with Mikey’s hair as he slept in my lap.

“Nothing” I tried and Luke gave me that look, the one that I knew meant that I shouldn’t try to dupe him, Luke was fucking smart and I couldn’t ever get passed him, the clueless act was just that, an act.

“Cal, what happened, what’s going on?” I groaned, my eyes finding his blue ones and he just raised his eyebrows at me.

“We did some stuff that we can’t remember and now I can’t stop thinking about it and him and I don’t know what I should do” I groaned, my head falling into my hands on my lap and he chuckled, I looked up shocked that he would laugh at me.

“Ask him, tell him. It’s Mike, and it’s you. Really, it’s no big deal. I bet he’s just as curious and hung up as you are” Luke spoke up and I shook my head at him.

“What if he doesn’t want to try?”

“It’s you that’s asking, if there’s one person he’ll try it for, it’s you” Mikey and Luke were close, even now that we were touring, they were still so close and open with each other and I nodded, I could trust Luke with this.

“What if we mess up and we can’t be together and the band has to break up?” My biggest fear, now out in the open and Luke shrugged.

“I could probably go for the solo career thing, Ash could become the backup drummer for Greenday or something. You can do that dog shelter thing and Mike will go rot in that mancave he built”

“You have it all figured out, don’t you?” I joked and Luke nodded, proud of his backup plan.

“Don’t worry about that, just sort everything out between you two, I know for a fact that if everything is sorted out, everything else will work out”

“Fucking fortune cookie” I grumbled, getting up from the couch and going to stand in front of Ash, he looked up from where he was resting his phone against Mikey’s forehead and he smiled up at me.

“You finally get the guts?” I blanched at him and he shrugged, getting his phone and he gently lifted Mikey’s head, shifting out from under him and I quickly sat down in his place, my hands finding Mikey’s hair and I slowly started to thread my fingers through the soft coloured hair.

“We’ll leave for a while” Ash decided when we had settled and Mikey had cuddled against my stomach and I nodded up at him.

I felt Mikey shift when he heard the door shut behind Luke and Ashton, he groaned and turned his head, his blue eyes finding me and I smiled down at him.

“We leaving?” He asked and I shook my head, my fingers still in his hair.

“No, I actually wanted to talk to you” It was now or never, I couldn’t imagine where I got the courage to talk to him, to admit that I wanted to try, that I couldn’t stop thinking about him. He frowned, sitting up, his eyes full of worry.

“What did you want to talk about?” He asked and I shrugged, dropping my eyes to my hands, I picked at the calluses on my fingertips.

“Us” I tried and I could feel him tense and then relax and I snapped my eyes up at him when his hands covered mine.

“What about us, Cal?” His voice was soft and my eyes kept going down to those soft pink lips, those obscene lips that could get me in so much trouble.

“I can’t stop thinking about my birthday, about us and what happened, I wish I could remember what happened because my body was littered with your marks for two weeks and I kind of miss them now and I want them back and I want more”

“I wish I knew what we did because every second that I’m around you, I feel this hot feelings and when you touch me I can’t get over how everything just feels better. I miss my fifteen hickeys too. Cal, if you’d want to try again, I wouldn’t mind trying with you” He sounded so unsure and I snapped my eyes up at him, trying to coax out how he really felt and his eyes just showed his fear and uncertainty and I leaned forward, my hand cupping his cheek.

“We could go slow, we could build up and just feel it out, try it out and if you don’t like it or if I don’t like it, we’ll leave it. I’d just love to have a chance to try with you”

“I’ve been hoping that you would say something. I’ve been trying to ask you to try since we woke up that morning”

“So?” I asked, uncertain and I saw that mischievous glint in his eyes, he rushed forward and I felt his soft pink lips crush mine and I sighed, suddenly everything from that night came rushing back. The laboured breaths, the high and his lips, his lips everywhere. I couldn’t wait to try that again. His lips were obscene, they had travelled down my neck and onto my feather tattoo, his lips sucking as I groaned and I pulled away, his thumb pressing against the new mark.

“There, I’ve been dying to do that since I saw them fade” He whispered and I smiled, tugging at his red hair and covering his lips with my own.


End file.
